


My Wonder Woman

by ZeroGiven



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Eventual Romance, F/F, PWP, Smut, SuperCorp, karlena
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 02:06:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13672026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZeroGiven/pseuds/ZeroGiven
Summary: Kara steps outside the box and discovers she’s a natural. Kara and Lena smut with a minor plot. Completed.





	My Wonder Woman

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you guys for reading. Hope you like it!

Kara POV 

I turn the ignition off and grip the steering wheel until my knuckles are white. "You can do this.” I say to myself. "You love her and you can do this.”

I shift the unnatural bulge between my legs in a vain effort to make it comfortable. I've never been so thankful that Maggie and Alex live so close to us. ‘Wear it home and surprise her! You can change at our place!’ Maggie’s advice is still ringing in my ears. Thankfully, Alex wasn't around. I love Maggie, but why did I listen? I'm still unsure why I went to her for advice when Lena requested I use a toy in the bedroom.

I was terrified. That's why.

I knew Maggie would understand, she definitely has more experience with women than I do. Sure enough, she knew where to go and what I would need. Unfortunately, I now have a pretty good idea of what goes on in the bedroom between her and Alex. I could have done without that. I'm no prude, but Alex is my sister.

"You're a superhero, dammit! You survived two world takeover events, and defeated Superman. You can do this!" My leg begins to bounce with nervous energy. Glancing at our front door, I'm half expecting Lena to walk onto the porch and ask why I've been sitting in the driveway for 10 minutes

This is stupid.

As far as I'm concerned Lena is my first, my only and my last. I love her more than anything in my life. There's nothing I wouldn't do for her. So that explains my current situation. Sitting outside our home, slightly embarrassed and self conscious. Wearing a strap on and trying to work up the courage to go inside. I know I'm being ridiculous. I know she loves me. The ring on my left hand proves it. So why am I nervous? I know she wants this. Hell, she asked for this!

I was resistant at first. I thought she was trying to make me into something I'm obviously not. After swallowing fear and self doubt, I reconsidered and eventually decided if I didn't like it, I wouldn't do it again. Lena wouldn't pressure me.

So why am I pressuring myself?

She doesn't know I bought this. She hasn't brought it up again. She's not expecting it. It's not too late to back out.

Nope, not backing out of this.

I glance at my watch and realize it's after nine. She was expecting me almost an hour ago. Yeah, good job Kara. "Idiot.” I close my eyes and draw a deep breath. "I got this." I say with more confidence then I actually feel. Even though it's dark outside, I take a cursory glance at our neighborhood. Heaven knows I don't need anyone to see me walking from my car wearing this thing. I'm sure I would be the first person to literally die of embarrassment.

"Baby? I'm in the kitchen." I hear Lena’s sultry voice as I enter our home. “Why are you so late? Rescuing damsels in distress?”

I clear my throat and place my jacket over the back of the couch. “Something like that." I remove my shoes and socks and check myself in the mirror before moving to the kitchen where she's standing in front of the stove. "Smells good.”

I lean against the island and look her over from head to toe as she stirs a pot of pasta. She's barefoot and still wearing the skirt and blouse from this morning. Her hair is pulled back into a perfect ponytail and her face is free of make up. She's heavenly.

"Thanks. Alex gave me the recipe. I'm not as good as she is but she says it's fool proof." She turns and smiles at me "I missed you today." Lena moves to the fridge and slides a beer in my direction. "How was your day?”

I take a large swallow before answering "It was good.” I take another sip and chuckle to myself

Lena arches an eyebrow at me. “Something funny?"

"No, not really" I smile. “Just that you're barefoot in my kitchen, cooking my dinner and you gave me a beer without being asked. I kinda feel like Ward Cleaver.”

Lena blushes deeply and tries to hide her antique pearl necklace under the collar of her blouse. A gift from her favorite Aunt. "I refuse to wear my hair like June." She smiles before turning back to the pasta. "And I'll be damned if I name our child Beaver!"

"Kara and Beaver." I muse out loud. "I think it's cute.”

"You are a dope.” She chuckles with a shake of her head. 

"You love me anyway." I say softly. 

"I do."

I finish the rest of my drink and take another deep breath before moving to stand next to her "What is that?"

"Spaghetti sauce. Alex came up with the recipe herself. She told me it's kinda spicy. You’ve never had it?”

"Will it still be good if it sits in the fridge over night?"

"I would imagine so. Why?" She draws her brows together in confusion and looks up at me. “Did we have dinner plans that I forgot?"

"Something like that" I murmur softly. I can feel my entire body begin to tremble with nerves as I move to stand behind her. I wrap my arms around her waist and pull her against me. 

"Kara, you're shaking." She says and places her hands over mine. “What's wrong?" Her voice is instantly filled with concern. She tries to turn in my arms, but I hold her in place

I swallow hard and bury my nose into her hair, inhaling her dark and heavy cinnamon scent. "I bought you something today,” There's a slight tremble in my voice caused by nerves. "And I'm a little worried that you won't like it.”

"What?"

Moment of truth. Will this work? Or will it blow up in my face? I press into her. Lena gasps and stiffens slightly as the bulge presses into her backside. I bite my lip, dread filling my body. I close my eyes and wait for her response.

“Kara,” She breathes out and relaxes in my arms. Her hands tighten over mine. “I didn't think you wanted to?" Lena closed her eyes and pressed herself closer against me. "After I asked I kind of got the sense that it made you uncomfortable. I would never pressure you, my love. You didn't have to do this.”

I shrug against her petite frame. “I wanted you to be happy.” I tighten my arms around her and begin to nibble her ear lobe. “Do you like it?"

"Yes.” Lena moaned and turned in my arms. She snakes her hands into my hair and pulls her self closer, lightly grinding her hips against the bulge. I can feel my own arousal grow as her green eyes darken. "Are you sure?" I can only nod in response before she takes my lips with hers, her tongue pushing against mine in a slow dance. My hands slide down her sides and move to grip her ass through the material of her skirt.

Lena grinds into me again, then pulls away and kisses down my jaw to my ear only to stop at my pulse point. "You're so beautiful." She purrs softly and pulls at the collar of my shirt "Come with me.” She turns the stove off and moves the pot away from the warm burner. "I can't believe you did this.”

"Honestly?" I chuckle and allow her to pull me up the stairs. “I cant either.” She enters the bedroom and quickly pushes me against the door. Before I can react to the rough treatment, her lips are on mine in a bruising kiss. I swallow a moan as Lena begins to suck my tongue. I love how things can get hot and heavy in a blink of an eye. When we first started dating, Lena was timid in the bedroom, her first time with a woman. It didn't take long for the ravaging lioness to rear her head.

"I've never been more aroused than I am right now.” Lena begins tugging at the buttons on my blouse. "I want you to fuck me so hard, Kara,” She growls and rips the shirt down my shoulders "but first..." She kisses at my neck. "I'm going to make you feel good. So good.”

"Fuck." I throw my head against the door as I feel her warm tongue begin to draw lazy circles on the curve of my breast. "Lena," I tangle my hands in her hair and grit my teeth as I feel her bit my nipple through the cotton fabric of my bra. She quickly soothes the hardened bud by pressing her tongue flat against it. The damp warmth is delicious. She pulls away from me and forces her hand inside my jeans. “Oh yes!” I can feel her wrap her fingers around the phallus and push the hilt against my clit. My knees threaten to buckle under me and I brace my hands on the door.

"You like that?" She teases and gives it another jerk. I nod dumbly and open my eyes and watch as she slowly sinks to her knees. Her long slender fingers pry open my jeans and she rolls them around my hips, fully exposing the straps of leather and the silicone toy. Her arms wrap around my thighs and she cups my ass. “You're so sexy like this.” She lightly kisses the tip then slides her luscious tongue along the shaft. Any nerves I felt earlier have quickly disappeared. Having this gorgeous woman on her knees in front of me has multiplied my confidence in leaps and bounds. Never before have I felt so sexy and so powerful at the same time.

"Keep your eyes open while I suck you off.” She presses the toy against my clit, bringing me closer to orgasm. “I want to see you come.”

I grip her shoulders tightly in an effort to remain standing. Watching her take my cock like this is the most erotic thing I've ever witnessed. I begin tugging her hair and swinging my hips, pushing the toy in her mouth. She's gripping it tightly, pushing hard against me with her hand as her head bobs back and forth. I've never been so turned on, never brought to orgasm so quickly. The hilt of the dildo crashed against my clit one last time and sent me over the edge. “Oh fuck!” I’m mindful of her mouth as my hips jerk, the door banging loudly behind us. Her hands tighten over my ass as she allows me to ride every wave of pleasure. “Lee,” I gasp out, unable to form all the syllables of her name.

“You like fucking my throat like that?” She stands, her hand still on me. I give a deep whimper as my knees finally give out. I sag against Lena, her arms tightening around me. Her tongue and teeth collide roughly with mine. As Lena ends the kiss, she tugs my bottom lip with her teeth, the pleasure overrides any pain I might feel. Something I've always enjoyed. She moves to my ear and swirls her tongue along the outer shell before slipping it inside. "Bed.” She demands with a sharp pull to my cock. I swallow a gasp and nod, no longer able to form words as she crawls across the sheets.

I can feel the possessive animal within me rearing it's head as she leans back on her elbows, her hands slowly teasing at the buttons on her blouse. Finally, she pulls the blouse open and smiles seductively at me. Lena tugs her skirt up to her thighs, much too my delight, she's naked underneath. I can see her folds glistening in the dim light and I can smell her arousal. A strong heady scent that's strictly Lena. My mouth waters. I feel a rush of carnal lust surge through my system as she puts herself on display. One hand is squeezing her breast through her bra an the other ghosting across her inner thigh. I lick my lips and crawl onto the bed, hovering over her body. I don't care that I'm still in my jeans and bra. I want this to be hard and dirty. I know she does too. 

"Make me yours." her voice is husky, the way that only I get to hear. “Fuck me like a whore, Kara.”

At her command, the animal inside breaks from it’s chain. I roughly flip her over and push her down onto her stomach against the firm mattress. “Are you going to be my dirty slut?” I kneel behind her on my knees and push her skirt up until it's bunched at her waist. “Get up,” I demand and put my hands on her hips, jerking her onto all fours. I grope her ass with my fingers and spread her open, exposing her slick pussy. “Tell me you want it, little whore.”

Lena moans deeply, her body sagging. “Please give me your cock, make me your dirty girl. My pussy is so wet for you!”

I enter her in one sharp motion. Lena screams in pleasure and surprise as I begin to thrust deeper into her. “Fuck me harder!” She pants and cries out, arching her back. Her knuckles are white from gripping the sheets "Just Like that!" she encourages me and begins to push back on my cock. “Fucking pound me, Supergirl!”

I grab the collar of her shirt and rip the material from her body. The forceful action breaks our connection and sends her to the bed. She scrambles to find her balance as I jerk her back to her knees. I push my hand between her shoulders, holding her face and chest to the mattress, "Don't move,”

Lena’s cheek is pressed roughly against the bed and her hands shake. Her eyes are screwed tight and she's gritting her teeth. “Please, I want your dick in me, baby.” Her body trembles as I push into her from behind, slow at first, just until I'm able to find a rhythm. "Harder,” she moans and begins to rock her hips against me. I increase the speed and pressure of my hips, thoroughly enjoying being in control. Lena stretches her arms in front of her and she begins clawing at the sheets. She raises her head as she  takes my cock. “Can you feel that?" She asks and grinds again. Each time she impales herself, the hilt is pressed against my clit. I moan as she rocks even faster. "You like this?" She pants and looks over her shoulder. “You like fucking me with your big cock?"

My body shudders and I feel myself blush, just like every other time she talks dirty. She's always enjoyed talking dirty and, even though it causes me to blush, I've always loved it. Hearing those words come from her elegant mouth is one of the sexiest things I could ever imagine. 

"So big,” She moans. “So hard"

"Fuck, Lena” I press my body against her back and kiss her neck. “You're so fucking sexy when you do that." I pull away and grab her biceps, leaning back to rest on my heels, until she's in my lap.

I drill my cock inside her hot pussy and wrap my arms around her waist to keep her in place. Lena loops her arms around my neck and I move to stroke her clit. "Don't stop.” She cranes her neck for a kiss. "Keep fucking me" She's grinding against my hand and I can feel her wetness start to gather in my palm. “I'm so close, Kara. Don't fucking stop. Fuck me harder."

I pin her arms together behind her. It's harder to move inside her now, the walls of her sex are getting tighter with each thrust I make. I know she's getting closer. "Come." I demand in a deep whisper against her ear "Come for me while I'm inside of you. Scream like a drunk slut for me." I move my free arm across her chest and slip my hand inside her bra, gripping the lace and roughly ripping it away.

“Oh God, yes, Kara.” I roughly squeeze her breast, making it hurt just enough. Her nipple is rock hard between my fingers as I tug gently on the sensitive flesh. 

Lena whimpers again and falls forward onto the mattress. "Fuck me, Kara. Fuck me." she begins to chant. She pushes the blankets away and presses her forehead against the mattress "Fuck me, fuck me face down and ass up, daddy. Show me what Supergirl can do with a naughty little Luthor bitch like me.”

If this wasn't such an intense moment I probably would've laughed at that. Instead, I can feel my second orgasm beginning to build as she surrenders to me completely. That same rush of lust hits me again as I watch my cock disappear inside her glistening folds. I slow the movements of my hips and watch as her body reacts to my ministrations.

"Don't stop!" she commands in frustration. She lifts her head and spreads her arms out wide, gripping the sheets tightly. Her body is becoming tense and she arches her back.

I take Lena’s skirt with one hand and her shoulder with the other, using the leverage to buck harder and deeper. My grip on her shoulder becomes stronger as I push her down, fucking her into the mattress. I've lost my rhythm, instead I'm lost in the sensation of watching her face twist with the impending orgasm as I buck wildly. The sound of flesh hitting flesh and our heavy breathing and moans are the only sounds that fill the air. Ignoring my own orgasm, I release her shoulder and snake my hand down to her ass where I give her a swift spank

"Again!” She cries and I quickly comply. Lena pushes herself up with trembling arms and glances back at me "Ride me." Her voice is still rich and smoky sounding to my ears. "Make me come.”

I take her hips in a firm hold and begin thrusting deep inside of her as hard and as fast as I can. After several more strokes in my new found rhythm, Lena’s body suddenly becomes stiff and she throws her head back. I grab her raven ponytail and pull just enough for her to feel it. Her thighs quake as she cries out my name before collapsing to the bed panting. "So good." She murmurs after a moment of catching her breath "So fucking good.”

I carefully sit astride her thighs, keeping them together with my legs and rock into her softly. Being gentle in my motion, I coax another orgasm out her. I feel her legs shift under my weight. She's crossed her ankles, effectively trapping me inside of her as her body twitches with each after shock. I lean over her and kiss along her back. I drag my tongue along her spine and kiss across her shoulder to her ear. "I love you, Lena.” I pull the rubber band and let her hair fall free. I sweep my tongue inside her ear as I run my fingers through her silky black hair. A dreamy smile is now spread across her face and her eyelids begin to droop.

I lean back and slowly pull out of her, causing her to moan at the loss. I pause to unzip her skirt. Kissing along her shoulder and up too her ear, I whisper "I'm not finished with you yet.”

()

Lena POV

I roll onto my back as I feel Kara stand from the bed. “What else did you have in mind?" My voice is still deep with arousal, just the way she loves it. My center is throbbing, almost mourning the loss of her. "Because I can think of a few things.”

I watch with rapt attention as she removes her bra and slowly shimmies out of her sweat dampened jeans. The black leather harness swung low on her hips stands out in contrast to her tan skin. Her cock is standing tall and proud, bringing a smile to my face. "So well hung." I murmur. A deep blush spreads like wildfire across her chest and runs up to her cheeks.

She awkwardly clears her throat. “I thought you would like it.” She ducks her head and steps out of her jeans.  
“Very much.” I respond and watch her. Her years of training have rewarded her greatly with a well toned body. She’s glistening with sweat and still panting. Her stomach is gently cut with definition and I bite my lip as she slightly flexes her biceps. Even thinking of those strong, muscled thighs is enough to make me moan. Her entire body is the perfect blend of muscled steel and soft skin.

"My Wonder Woman.” I purr as she finishes undressing. 

“Excuse me?!” She scoffs, making me laugh at her faux outrage.

She smiles brightly and moves closer to the bed, I quickly place my foot between her breasts and push her back. "I'm not finished looking." I arch my eyebrow and smirk at her. 

She smiles ruefully and grabs my ankle. "Wouldn't you rather feel your Amazon?" The reference to our joke makes me giggle. Kara begins to gently rub my foot. Slowly massaging it with her strong hands, she works her way down my leg, stopping short at my center. “Don't stop.” I breath out and raise my hips as she pulls my skirt down my legs.

"Don't worry," she takes my other ankle and starts massaging my foot, kissing the pad of each toe as she does. "I'm just starting.”

Kara lays open mouth kisses down my leg and pauses at my center. “Wonderful." I can hear her inhale my scent. My hips arch from the bed as I feel her tongue swipe the length of my folds. My attempt at chasing her mouth fails and my hips land on the bed. 

"Be still,” Kara laughs softly and kisses along my stomach before dancing her tongue across my breasts.

"I love you, Kara.” I whisper and cup her face with my hands. “I love you so much." I pull her down for a soft kiss. I ask myself everyday how I got so lucky to have this woman by my side. This beautiful, intelligent, and powerful woman.

"I love you more." She places her knee between mine, gently forcing my legs apart. I quickly comply and wrap my legs around her, hooking my feet over the back of her thighs "Let me make love to you?” Her voice is tender and quiet as she asks. She leans on her elbows and frames my face, kissing me softly.

I adore the fact that Kara recognizes the difference between fucking and making love. “Please.” I reply as I snake my hand between our bodies and guide her toy to my opening. I close my eyes and suck in a breath as I feel her push into me, slowly, gently filling my core. Shes more gentle with me now. Setting a slow and deep rhythm that I quickly match with my hips. The look of erotic lust is replaced with a bone deep love and respect in her eyes.

"Kara,” I say softly and wrap my hands over her strong shoulders. The muscles under my fingers ripple as she holds her upper body over me. I look between our bodies and watch as our breasts press together and her abs flex with every down stroke. "I'm close. Come with me.”

I adjust the strap on and make sure it hits her clit when she's fully inside me "Like that." I drag my nails over her strong back and down her biceps. I gently pull on the bend of her arms. Realizing my request, Kara leans on her elbows again. The feeling of our bodies fully touching causes me to moan. Sex with a woman is simply better. There's no other way to explain it. It's simply better.

"I love you so much Lena.” She continues to whisper her undying love for me in my ear. "So much.” She kisses along my neck, pausing to suck at my pulse point. Her labored breathing matches mine as she continues to pump her hips.

I tangle my hand in her hair and use my other arm to hold her close against me. Her body begins to twitch with the first signs of her orgasm "I'm coming for you.” She whispers in my ear "Only for you, Lena.” I close my eyes as I relax and allow my own orgasm to wash over me, Kara following closely. She jerks her hips into mine, each of us riding the last waves of warm pleasure. Our sweaty and love soaked bodies dance together in ecstasy.

My love raises her head and kisses me softly. "You're beautiful." She smiles down at me and kisses me again. “Are you sore?" She asks quietly. I smile at her concern. She asked the same question after our first night together. Shes just as tender now as she was then.

I give a slight shake of my head. "It's a good sore." I reassure my worrisome wife. 

"Okay.” She whispers and slowly pulls out of me, never breaking eye contact. I whimper slightly and squeeze my legs together at the loss of deep warmth. "You're so beautiful. You will always be beautiful to me." she gently kisses the corner of my mouth. Kara raises to her knees and begins to fumble with the buckles of the harness. "It was easier going on.” She defends her clumsiness with a small smile. 

I move to the head of the bed and slip under the covers, a sudden chill sweeping over my body. Finally free of her self inflicted trap, Kara slides in beside me. Knowing I'm usually cold after sex, she wraps her long arms around me and presses herself into my back. I smile as I feel her hard nipples against my skin.

I feel her warm lips on the back of my neck as her slender fingers sweep my hair to one side. "I'm glad I changed my mind." She nuzzles into my hair softly. 

I chuckle and watch as her fingers tangle themselves with mine "I am too.” Our wedding bands clink together softly and I raise our hands to my lips and kiss the conjoined white gold. I stare at our hands and allow my mind to wander. "What made you change your mind?" I can't help but ask after a moment of silence. 

"Like I said earlier, I want to make you happy in anyway I can.” She says simply.

I turn in her arms and Kara adjusts the blankets over our bodies. "You do make me happy." I say softly and kiss the wedding band on her finger. "Everyday.”

"I still can't believe you said yes." She begins drawing random patterns across my bare chest

"Why wouldn't I?" I watch as Kara averts her gaze and softly shrugs.

I'm quiet as I focus on the pattern she's making on my chest. 'I' followed by the shape of the heart and then a 'U'. I smile and place my hand on her cheek, finally she looks up me "I love you too". She blushes after realizing she was busted. “Why wouldn't I want to marry you?" My question is rhetorical and she knows it. “You're all I ever need or want." In an attempt to lighten the mood I add "Well, you and Wonder Woman, of course.”

“That’s not funny!” She laughs and rolls onto her back and after opening her arms in invitation, I snuggle into her side. I drape my leg over hers and lay a possessive arm over middle, my head resting on her chest. Her nails are scratching lightly over my scalp, something she's always done for me. "Are you warm?"

"Mmhmm" I reply lazily. Her ministrations have left me completely relaxed. 

"Good" she replies and places a soft kiss on the crown of my head. 

My breathing evens out and soon Kara’s heartbeat lulls me into a deep sleep. 

 

()

**Author's Note:**

> Is anyone interested in a Maggie/Alex fic like this?


End file.
